Crazy Girl
by barefoot and buckwild
Summary: This is all he needs in life. he doesn't need need or want his admirer's from the Capitol. He only needs to 'crazy girl' from home that he loves with all his heart.


Crazy Girl

"_She's mad, you know."_

"_She's Insane." _

"_She'll never be the same."_

The words he's heard over and over again echo in his head. He's so sick of hearing them

_Why does it matter to anyone if she was 'mad?' They would be too, if they went through what she had._

He doesn't care how many people talk about her like that. It won't stop him from loving her. She's the only one he truly loves with all his heart. Not like those dirty flings he's forced into by President Snow.

He cringes as he thinks about it. He hates how Snow treats him just because he's desirable in Panem. The only reason he's agreed to it is to keep _her_ safe. He can't risk losing her because that would _kill_ him inside.

"Is that really _him?" _He hears a flirty voice as he walks.

"You mean Finnick Odair? I think it is," another flirty voice answers, sounding as if she's intoxicated.

He cringes again. Even in his home district he has to face things like this. Women are always flinging themselves at him and he hates it with every fiber of his being.

They all treat him like he's some prize to be won – instead of a real person with feelings. He wishes nothing more but to be able to change it - but of course, he can't change it.

He hears footsteps drawing near him and he knows that the girls have run to catch up to him. He mentally groans – knowing it will take him forever to get away.

"Can we have your autograph?" the first girl asks, giggling and holding out two pictures towards him.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pen. Yes, it's gotten to the point where he carries a pen with him wherever he goes. It's become quite the habit. He quickly signs the photographs and hands them back to her, wanting to be back in the Victor's Village. More importantly, to be around _her._

She scribbles something down on a piece of paper and hands it to him. "Call us," she says.

"Sure sweetie," he says with his best fake and flirty grin.

When they finally walk away, he turns on his heel and continues his walk. He crumbles and tosses the paper over his shoulder without giving it a second glance. He walks quicker than before, not wanting to be delayed by any more 'admirers.'

He quickly finds the house he wants when he reaches the Victor's Village and jumps up the steps to the porch. However, the door opens before he can knock.

"Hello, Finnick," Mags says, stepping onto the porch.

He smiles at his old Mentor. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Mags tells him. After a pause, she speaks again."As fine as she's ever going to be, that is."

Finnick nods, understanding. Every since Annie watched her district partner get behead in her games, she hadn't been the same. She went insane and there's nothing either of them can do to fix her.

He sighs. "I wish it had happened differently."

"We all do, Finn," Mags says, using the nickname he's only allowed her and Annie to call him. "I'll be leaving then. I'll see you later."

Finnick nods at her before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He slowly walks through the hallway, making his way towards the living room. He finds her curled up on the couch.

He walks over and sits down beside her.

"People think I'm crazy," she murmurs through a daze.

Finnick places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about them. They don't know you or what you've been through. They have no right to judge you."

"Do you think I'm crazy," she asks him, after a moment.

"Of course not," he replies. "But I do know that I love you like crazy. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

Finnick wraps his arms around her, pulls her to him and Annie lays her head on his shoulder. He smiles, knowing that this is all he really needs in life. He doesn't need or want his admirer's from the Capitol. He only needs the 'crazy girl' from home that he loves with all his heart.

* * *

AN: So I thought about this idea a while ago and it just stuck and I just had to written. I don't know how well I did it, as it's the first time I've written them. But, I'm giving them a chance, because I need to expand my writing. This is probably not my best work, but please leave a review and tell me what you thought? It's the first time I've ever written Finnick and Annie, so I would really appreciate it if you would tell me how it was? Thanks!(:

Disclaimer: If I was Suzanne Collins, Finnick wouldn't have died and Haymitch and Effie would be canon, so I guess you can say that I do not own The Hunger Games.


End file.
